Round 1
by DocInTheMaking
Summary: Myka's boring night home alone turns steamy when Helena shows up *I changed the ending a little bit, as someone made a good point about Myka's actions*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Warehouse 13 and all of the amazing characters, sadly I do not. I just like making them do inappropriate things ;)

Enjoy...

**Round 1**

Alone in my bed, talking to myself. Thats how my nights always ended. Accept tonight i wasn't just lonely, i was literally alone. Claudia and Jinx were searching for an artifact in Hawaii. Artie was doing inventory at the Warehouse. And Pete was with Abigail in town for some fun. Pete had asked if i wanted to go with, but i just really wasn't in the mood. Seeing Helena had brought up quite a few emotions, none of which I wanted Abigail to analyze

"Gahhhhh! Why couldn't i just not have feelings for her!" I took a deep breath. "I'm straight" I say it over and over again, just to try and stop the onslaught of Helena invading my mind. Her beautiful eyes, the way she always smelled of lilacs, that sexy accent, and god her body! Whenever i see her, all I can do is imagine me doing very inappropriate things to her. I imagine me shoving her against a wall and kissing her over and over again. Id undress her very quickly, we would have time for slow and sensual later. Right then, all I would want to do is fuck her senseless. She would feel so amazing with my fingers deep in her...

NOOO! Enough Myka. What am I doing. I cant be thinking about her like that! Shes with that Nate now. Even when I'm saying it in my head i still think his name bitterly. Hes not a bad guy, but he doesn't deserve my Helena. "Really Myka, your Helena. She will never be mine, who am I kidding. Shes Emily Lake now" She will always be Helena to me though. Smart, funny, kind, and soo fuckable Helena. This is how my night always ends. Thinking about HG as my hand travels lower and lower. I know how wet I am without sticking my hand in my underwear. "Hahaha" Even hours away, she can still turn me on to no extent. Usually this is when I go to bed, because pleasuring myself while thinking about Helena would just make me ache for the real thing. But tonight, I dont even care. I need to cum. So I allow my hand to wander.

First to my breasts. I quickly unbutton my shirt and shove my hand under my bra. I start by rubbing small circles around my nipple. I let the fantasies of me fucking her against the wall, on my bed, in the kitchen, and even on the breakfast table invade my mind. Its no longer my hand thats pinching my nipple, its hers. Slowly my right and slips into my pajama pants. Damn, I was right, I am so wet. I start rubbing my clit slowly. But thats not what I need. I need rough, to get the images of her being intimate with Nate out of my head. So I rub harder and faster. I'm almost there...

*BANG BANG*

My hands stop. Someones at the door. But no one ever comes to the B&B. I slide my hand out of my pants and button my shirt back up. This better not be Pete. If he lost his key again, Ill castrate him! Dammit! Who ever it is better be close to death, because they just interrupted what would have been a very intense orgasm

*BANG BANGs

"I'm coming!" I yell. Why are people so pushy! I pull the door open quickly. "What!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you darling" I freeze dead in my tracks. A minute ago I was masturbating thinking of her, and now here she is, at my front door. I'm sure Gods having a good laugh about this irony. Thats when I realize I haven't said anything to her yet.

"You didn't. I thought it was Pete and he had forgotten his key again." I laugh just to break the ice. "What are you doing here Helena?"

"I missed you" She says. And before I can say anything, her lips are on mine. The taste of her is intoxicating. My hands rest on her hips as I take in all of Helena that I can before she comes to her senses and pulls back. But to my surprise, she doesn't end the kiss, she deepens it. An involuntary moan slips out of the back of my throat as her tongue tangles with mine. Then all of a sudden those lips are gone. And shes backing away.

"I'm so sorry Myka. I don't know what came over me" Helena said in a shaky voice.

"You really shouldn't have done that Helena!" I'm angry now. How dare she kiss me like that and then apologize like it was a mistake. She doesn't get to just show up at my doorstep and make me want her even more than I already do. What about her boyfriend! "What would your boyfriend think?! You cant just show up here and tell me you miss me, and then kiss me" I'm pacing now, and I can feel the anger from all of those months she didn't call just building and building. I need to calm down before I say something I will regret.

"I know Myka. Its not fair. I really am sorry. I just..." The way she says she sorry breaks my heart. She thinks I'm angry because she kissed me, but I'm not. I'm angry because shes apologizing for it, and she just keeps apologizing. The words leave my mouth before I can stop the acidic tone in my voice.

"You just what Helena!?" I regret it the second it leaves my mouth. The hurt look on her face makes me want to grab her and hug her and tell her I'm sorry. But I don't. This anger that has been building in me for months is unleashing itself. She doesn't want me! She chose Nate! She let Nate touch her! I'm so deep in my thoughts that I barely hear her when she says, "I just missed you. I don't want to be Emily Lake, the forensic scientist with a boyfriend who has a daughter. I want to be HG Wells. The women who wrote stories and who is technically over a hundred years old. Myka, I want to live. And no one makes me feel more alive than you."

Before I can even process whats happening, my lips are covering hers. This time though, I'm in control. My tongue moves across her bottom lip, not asking for permission, but telling her to let me in. The taste of her is even more overwhelming this time. I grab her hips and pull her even closer to me. So close that i can feel her nipples harden against me. Knowing that I have her all hot and bothered spurs me on. A kiss wont suffice. I need more, I need all of her.

My hands sneak under her shirt and I drag my nails across her toned abdomen. She lets out a very deep moans. My hands start to travel further up. Im almost to her breast when two delicate hands stop mine.

"Helena." I let out breathlessly. I start to kiss down her jaw while she talks

"If your hands travel any higher *gasp* I wont be able to control my sounds. And waking everyone up in the house is not *moan* a particularly smart idea." She says between clenched teeth as I devour her neck.

"No ones home" i whisper into her ear. She shivers and a moan escapes her as I nip at her ear lobe. She pulls back and connects her lips with mine again. And suddenly were moving backward. As soon as we are in the door, she kicks it closed. I grab her hips forcefully and shove her against the wall. The time for making love is later. Right now, we both need hard and forceful.

I start to unbutton her shirt, but my patients is running extremely thin. I grab both ends and pull. Buttons fly everywhere.

"That was my favorite." Shes unable to finish her sentence as my hands cover her breasts. The black bra shes wearing is making it near impossible to fully tease her nipples. I reach behind her and undo her bra. I tare off her shirt and bra. The sight before me is magnificent. Sweat is dripping from her neck down her breasts and for a second, I forget to breath. HG apparently isn't a very patient person either. She grabs my head and bring our lips together. I start to undo her belt as she pulls my shirt over my head. This my Helena. And with those words in my head, I know we wont make it anywhere else. I'm going to take her right here right now.

Shes made her way from my lips to my neck in record time. Her teeth fan over my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I cant wait any longer. I shove my hands down her pants and instantly start rubbing her clit.

"Oh my God!" She yelps as i pick up the pace. Shes so close to the edge already, that i know just a little hard and she would be gone. But I cant do that. I need her to know how horny Ive been since the day i met her. I need her to stay on the brink. She bites her lip just as shes about to fall over the edge, and then when i pull out and cease all contact with her.

"MYKAA! Pleaseee!" She whimpers. "I was so close"

"I'm not ready to finish you off just yet." I whisper in her ear carefully. Shes so close that I'm sure practically anything could set her off. "I want you to know how permanently aroused Ive been for the past year".

"I'm yours Myka. Tie me to the bed, bend me over the table, take me on top of the counter, spank me. Anything. Just please fuck me!" Helena said looking me in the eyes. With those words, what ever plan I though I had flew out the window. I grab her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. I pushed her unceremoniously against the counter and started kissing down her neck. I grabbed her nipples and tugged.

"Fuckk" She groaned. I did it again and again to each of her breasts. She was panting and sweating by the time I decided to give her sensitive nipples a rest. I grabbed her thighs and boosted her onto the counter top. I had stripped her of her jeans as we walked towards the kitchen. The only barrier between me and complete bliss was those black panties. I spread her legs and stepped in. I pulled her close to me. Thrusting my hips into her. She moaned loudly as i reached behind her and grabbed a knife. Before she knew what was happening, I had cut both side of her panties. The offending garment fell to the floor. I claimed my victory with a kiss. She was breathless moaning as i thrust my hips into her over and over again. I kissed down her neck, and in one fluid motion I sucked on her necked and entered her with two fingers.

"JESUS CHRIST MYKAAA!" HG screamed. I gave her a second to adjust. She was so fucking tight. I could feel her walls contracting and trying to push the intrusion out, but I wasn't going anywhere. Without warning I started thrusting into her at a rapid pace. Helena screamed and moaned and kept yelling "harder" and "faster". She was so unbelievably wet that I decided two wasn't enough. I pulled all the way out and she whimpered. I stayed still for a few moments. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. When she made eye contact, i thrust three fingers in as hard and deep as I could go.

"GODDD!" Helena moaned. I could see the pain flash across her eyes. Thats when I realized Nate had never touched her. I was going to be her first after a century bronzed. This spurred me on more than ever. I had to make this amazing. I thrusted me hips into my hand, causing my thrusted to be harder and deeper. My thumb reached up and rubbed her clit as my teeth attached themselves to her nipple. That was all she needed, as she fell over the edge.

"MYKAAAAA!" She screamed, as her orgasm took over. I removed my fingers and helped bring her down from her high. Just when she looked like she had come down. I started thumbing her clit. Her back arched and she cried out.

"To much Myka!" I continued making quick strokes over her clit. She tried to push me away. "To sensitive!" I pull back and looked into her eyes. The amount of desire I find there tells me she truly does not want me to stop. I lean into her throat.

"Brace yourself agent Wells" I whispered then bit down hard on her neck drawing blood. I took that precise moment to shove all four fingers into her. Her body tried to repel them, but I was adamant. Helena was completely incoherent at this point. The pleasure was trying to override the pain. I grabbed both of her hands with my left hand and held them over her head. I started thrusting hard and fast than before as i licked over the bite on her neck.

I felt the change in her as soon as it happened. The pain and oversensitivity turned to pleasure. A few more thrusts of my fingers and she was flying over the edge.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Helena screamed as her nails dug into my back and her teeth sunk into my skin. Its a good thing we lived in the middle of nowhere, because that was the type of scream that woke up whole neighborhood.

Helena slowly came down from her orgasm.

"That was amazing Myka" She said between gasps of breath.

I put my fingers to my mouth and sucked them clean. "That was just round one love"


	2. Round 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Warehouse 13. If I did, Helena and Myka would never wear any clothes. ;p

Enjoy...

**Round 2**

Helena leaned in and kissed me. She moaned as she tasted herself on my tongue.

"If that was just round one. Then what does round two entail love?" HG drawled in her sexy British accent.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" I whispered into her neck. I slowly traveled up to her ear leaving delicate kisses on her skin as I went. I gently nipped at the spot behind her ear. Thats all it took. She snapped out of her post orgasmic reverie. Pushing be back a bit, she jumped off the counter. The second her feet hit the ground, her lips connected with mine. Our tongues dueled for dominance, and I won out in the end. I could stand here kissing her all day, but then i wouldn't get to hear her scream again.

She pulled back from the kiss slowly and looked me in the eyes. "Myka love, you are wearing entirely too many clothes for round 2" Helena said in a flirtatious tone as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down my legs. I stepped out of them for her and she flung them across the room. Thats when I fully take stock of where we are. The Kitchen. Her lips connect with mine again

"As hot as *kiss* it would be *kiss* to fuck you *kiss* on the counter again, *kiss* I believe I was told *kiss* I could *kiss* bend you over the table" I say in between kisses. She pulls back eyes wide. I swear if it was possible, they got even darker black than before.

"Then what are you waiting for" She says with a smirk.

I grab her and we quickly make our way to the table. The same table Ive had breakfast at for years. If I do exactly what my mind wants me to do to her on that table, ill never be able to look at it again.

"Why are you staring at the table like that?" Helena inquired curiously.

"I'm never going to be able to eat at it again once I'm done with you" I muttered

"Foods over rated anyways" She whispered into my ear from behind. I quickly spun us around and pushed her up against the table. Grabbing her thighs I boosted her up onto the clothe covered wood. Our mouths met in a kiss unlike any of our others. This one was all teeth, yet neither of us seemed to care.

"Helena, I want another taste of you." I breath out in between the clashing of teeth.

"MMM" She moans out. I take this as a sign of approval. I start kissing down her jaw to her neck. I lick at the bite mark I made earlier. I continue my path downward, stopping to nibble on her collar bone. "Goddd" She breathlessly mutters. My lips continue to travel until they wrap themselves around a hard nipple.

"yeeesss" She grits out between clenched teeth. Shes already so close to the edge. I let go of her nipple with a loud POP. That was a nice detour, but my lips have yet to find exactly what they are looking for. I lightly scratch my nails across her toned abdomen before sticking my tongue in her belly button. She makes an inaudible gasp, but it doesn't go unnoticed by me. Having found one of her sensitive spots, I decide to take my time. I swirl my tongue in a circle around her belly button, giving her a preview of whats to come. I can smell her though, and my mouth waters.

"You smell absolutely delectable Helena" I whisper as I kiss the outside of her sensitive thighs. I continue to kiss and lick everywhere except where she needs me the most.

"Please Myka. I need you" HG moans out as her hands clutch the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles are turning white. I have mercy on her and swipe my tongue from the bottom of her opening all the way to the top.

We both moan out at the sensation. Tasting her on my fingers was nothing compared to getting it from the source. I knew with just that first lick that I will forever be addicted to the sweet taste of her. My Helena

I trail the tip of my tongue lightly through her opening and then latch on to her clit. I nibble a little causing her to buck her hips, seeking more contact. My tongue dips into her sweet center. Once, Twice, Three times. Shes withering and moaning incoherently. I cant wait any longer. I want to watch her as she comes undone. I flatten my tongue against her clit and then lightly stroke it with feather like strokes. Shes so close, I can practically feel her orgasm at the tip of my tongue. I latch onto her sensitive clit and bit down roughly. Thats all it takes to send her spiraling into utter bliss.

"MYKAAAA" Helena shouts as she cums. I lap up her juices as she comes down. Once I know shes back on planet earth, I make my way up to her mouth and kiss her.

"Stand up and bend over the table" I say as my lips hover over hers. Shes seems confused at first until she realizes the whole reason we made our way to the dining room. She told me I could bend her over the table and boy do I plan too.

Helena jumps up onto wobbly legs, turns around and bends over the table. She was not expecting what came next.

*SLAP* My hand makes contact with her ass and she yelps out in surprise.

"You did say I could spank you" I mumble against the back of her neck smirking. I lean back and smack her glorious ass again. And then again. And again. Helena seems to love it, as she moans louder and louder. Her ass is turning a dark red color, so I stop. I don't want to hurt her. I almost cum at the sound of her whimpering "again". I bring my hand down in rapid succession. Once, Twice, Three times. I can see the wetness seeping out of her core. She is definitely ready to cum again.

"Oh GODDD!" Helena shouts as I enter her with my index finger. I plan on making this tortuously slow. I start thrust in and out slowly. HG tries to thrust backward on my finger to get more friction, but i put my hand on her lower back and push her down somewhat forcefully.

I add a second finger and keep up my agonizingly slow pace. "Harder!" Helena whispers. I would love nothing more than to fuck her senseless, but watching her squirm is quickly becoming my new favorite pass time.

Helena is a sight to see. Naked and bent over our dinner table. A thin sheet of sweat covering her body. Moaning and whimpering for me to thrust harder.

When i pull out and slam back into her roughly she hisses out a "yessssss!" I pull out and thrust into her over and over again. Shes so close again, to close. I pull my fingers out and step back. She cries out for me to "please..." but her sentence is inaudible. Shes still trying to catch her breath after being so close. I don't give her long to come back to her senses though. I thrust back into her harder and faster than before. But I keep changing the rhythm, not giving her enough to get her off. Just enough to bring her incredibly close to bliss.

"Is this what you came back for Helena, sex?" This really isn't the time for this conversation, but I have to know.

"Of course not darling" Helena whispers in between breaths. My fingers are still pounding away inside of her.

"They why are you here?" I say as i reach forward and rub her clit gently.

"*gasp* Because *breath* your my one Myka" Thats all it takes for me to loose it. I start a hard and fast rhythm. My thrusts are moving the whole table back and forth. I'm sure Claudia or Jinxy will notice the scratches that the table legs are making on the hard wood floor tomorrow. But I just cant seem to make myself care.

"Come for me Helena" I whisper into her ear as I thrust harder and faster. I bring my other hand down and pinch her clit hard. Thats her undoing.

"Myka...Godd..Fuck. Oh my Godddd!" Helena yelps as she comes. I give her a moment before I pull my fingers out. She whimpers slightly at the emptiness.

Its another minute or so before she can stand. When she turns around her eyes are predatory.

"By my count thats four. And yet you haven't come once. Hardly seems fair" Helena says utterly appalled.

"Later love. Come on, you look like your going to fall over. Lets get some rest" I say, although my need is more prominent now that she has pointed it out. Its almost overwhelming. Which is why I don't argue when she pulls me towards her.

Helena's hand slips into my panties and she immediately thrust two figures inside me. I'm so wet that they slip in easily. She picks up a quick rhythm, knowing I need to get off.

Helena's thumb reaches up and rubs across my clit roughly.

"Fuck" I moan as she picks up the pace. Ive never been one to cum so easily, but fucking Helena had me worked up.

"Your turn to come for me Myka" Helena mumbles as her lip attach to my straining nipple. Before I know it, I'm falling. I swear i see stars as she pumps in and out of me to prolong my orgasm.

"That was amazing Helena" I say as she smirks.

"Why don't we get some rest as you suggested darling." Helena states and she grabs my hand and leads us both upstairs. I should be worried about the clothes scattered everywhere, but Im not.

We are both in my bed naked and intertwine in record time. Helena is almost asleep when I whisper, "Get some sleep love. That was merely Round 2"


End file.
